


The Damage Done

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [40]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>David considers that his War may end-- but his struggle never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Ending

The truth of the matter, David knows, is that his struggle will never end. He might get the Dragit, he might restore the proper family to the throne, his family, he and his sister. But if he does, things will still not be perfect.

His uncle has caused damage. More than David had thought at first, but the truth of the matter is simple. The people of the Empire can barely trust themselves, little lone each other, and David cannot begin to imagine the levels of mistrust American and the whole of Earth will have, when they realize his uncle wanted to cause a war that would kill millions. That he was in the middle of it.

It did not matter how David treated them, after. What mattered was that it was going to take his whole life to try to put things back to rights, and if the people of Earth never trusted him either, David would not blame them.


End file.
